Grey in the Warden
by Poison1234
Summary: After the defeat of the Archdemon, Grey Wardens Taque Amell, Ophelia Cousland, Sereda Aeducan, and Alim Surana went their separate ways. However, as a certain Antivan assassin would say, "Fate is a tricky whore". DA:O Awakening Cousland(F)/Nathaniel, Aeducan(F)/Leliana, Surana(M)/Morrigan, Mahariel(M)/Zevran


The sunset in the distance streamed through the window illuminating the otherwise, dark room. The Warden-Commander and Hero of Ferelden sat at the desk. The seneschal of Vigil's Keep, Varel, spoke to the hero of matters that needed his immediate attention. One such example would be the necessary need to find more wardens because of the attack on the Keep.

Taque Amell tiredly rubbed his eyes, sighing in frustration. _So much to do_, he thought. _Now I know why Cousland and Aeducan hated politics_. Folding his hands onto the desk, Taque nodded to Varel's requests. He had to admit, he liked Varel. The seneschal knew what he was doing. In addition, he was doing his best to slowly give Amell time to adjust to the schedule.

"That should cover everything," Varel finished. Running a hand through his greying hair, the older man continued. "I suggest you get some sleep. It'll be a long day tomorrow."

Taque stood, chuckling. "That sounds like a good idea," he admitted, a wiry grin coming onto his face. "Oh yes," he blinked, "What of the matter of the Joining of Mahiri, Oghren, and Anders?"

Varel gave a smile. "We can do it right now if you wish. The Joining ritual has already been prepared." Amell shook his head. "How about we do it in the morning? Before I left the palace, King Alistair informed me that he was getting in contact with the other wardens that were part of my Joining."

"Very well then," Varel replied, nodding. "I might as well get some rest too." "Have a good night, Varel," Amell said, tilting his head in acknowledgement. Varel bowed. "Commander."

Once the seneschal had left, Taque sat back down into his chair. He found himself looking around the room, the belongings of the late Arl still in their places. He recalled his friend, Ophelia Cousland, telling him about Arl Rendon Howe. He was a rather ugly man, Taque noted, his gaze shifting to the gigantic portrait of said man hanging on the wall.

The arl had been a close friend of Ophelia's parents, Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, Teryn and Teryna of Highever. From what she said, Amell learned that in turn, the Cousland children were friends with the Howe children. In addition, 'Pehila said that the arl had once suggested that both of her older siblings, Fergus her older brother, and Elizabeth her older sister, be married into the Howe family. However, when Fergus declined to marry Delilah, Rendon's second child and only daughter, having met Oriana, and Elizabeth announced her engagement to Bann Teagan Guerrin in favor of Nathaniel, it left her out in the open. After the two mentioned incidents, she had said that she began to avoid Thomas and Rendon's most recent engagement plan.

He chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned back in the chair. Then, he frowned. After that, she had told him of how Rendon had betrayed her family, slaughtering everyone; her sister in law, Oriana, the servants, even her nephew who was only seven years old. Oren, she had said, wanted his father to bring back a sword. The poor child never got the chance to see him again.

Despite all of the tragedy that occurred in her life, Ophelia was currently acting as an advisor to King Alistair. When he had left for the Keep, Cousland had travelled to Orzammar to negotiate trade ideas with King Bhelen. He hoped that Alistair's message would get through. He would need the help.

Amell shook his head, his thoughts straying to another of his friends. Kridan Mahariel was a proud Dalish elf. When he had first met him, Kridan had been hunting in the Wilds. He was very mistrustful of humans, but what else did you expect from a Dalish? He wasn't one of Duncan's recruits, but the former Warden-Commander had said that he could join them if he wished, and when he wished. As they had travelled, Kridan had opened up to him more, the two of them joking and laughing like they had been friends for years.

When Kridan was still living with his clan, he had a younger sister named Mya, who he loved very much. This was because he helped raise her. His father had been the Keeper of the clan, while his mother was one of the hunters from a different clan. Her clan didn't approve of the match, so they had to meet in secret. Kridan said that it was from these meetings that he had been conceived. Taque had face palmed while the elf laughed his ass off.

When Kridan was in his teenage years, his parents were attacked by humans in the woods. His father was killed. His mother returned to camp, heavy with child from one of their previous meetings. A few weeks later, she gave birth to his sister. Kridan had become sad when he spoke of how his mother had soon walked off into the forest and never returned. He tried to comfort him as best he could, but didn't really help. Kridan was better after a few hours, having spoken to Alim and Zevran. It helped that all three were elves.

However, after he told Amell this, their camp was attacked by shrieks. Among them was Kridan's best friend Tamlen, who had been turned into a ghoul. Kridan was forced to kill him, and it was after consoling from everyone for weeks before he was alright. Then, when they were rescuing queen Anora from Rendon's estate, both Kridan and Taque fought Ser Catherine to give the others time to escape. As they were fighting, Kridan mentioned to him that he might be ready to become a Grey Warden once the Blight was over. Last he heard, the Dale had run off with his Antivan assassin back to the ex-Crow's homeland.

Thinking about this brought him to remember Alim Surana, another fellow warden, like Cousland, but also a friend from the Circle. The young elven mage had disappeared after the celebration of the Archdemon's death. The two were polar opposites; Alim preferred the more destructive spells, while Taque preferred the healing arts. Alim was more outgoing and loved to cause trouble, while Taque was quiet and liked to stay hidden. Alim was a Libertarian*, Taque was a Loyalist*. However, what was ironic was the fact that it was Taque who fell to the temptation of blood magic.

Another difference was the fact that when Jowan had destroyed his phylactery, Alim helped him, however it was Taque who told the first enchanter. He supposed it was a fair trade though; Alim hadn't told him about the ritual that he and Morrigan performed to save his life. He was rather pissed off about that, but he understood his reasons. That's why he wasn't too surprised when Alim came to tell him that he was going to look for Morrigan. Taque didn't know where he was, but he wished him luck.

Finally, his thoughts came to his final friend. Sereda Aeducan was a young female dwarf noble from Orzammar. When he first met her, Aeducan had been withdrawn. She didn't speak much, but always voiced her opinion through her expressions. When he finally got around to asking her about that, she confessed that she was worried that she might fall into the sky at any moment. He couldn't help but chuckle, but reassured her that wouldn't happen.

When they went to Orzammar, she had refused to enter the city at first. After some persuasion, she finally caved and went with them. At first, she had down right refused to support Bhelen. However, when he revealed that he would have her name reinstated into the family, she was all for him, fighting for her younger brother with such sure determination. After crowning Bhelen king, she had hugged him and said that she wished him luck with the politics. Bhelen had laughed, and teased that this was why he took the job.

After that incident, she had gotten…. Close to their resident bard, Leliana. They had both volunteered to act as diplomats between Ferelden's king Alistair and queen Anora and Empress Celene. The king had sent a message to the two rogues in Orlais, recalling Aeducan back from the posh land to help rebuild the Wardens.

He hoped that they would all come to the Keep. He knew that he would definitely need the help.

* * *

***Libertarians: Mages who desire to become their own order, without the supervision of the Chantry. Notable Libertarians include Uldred, Adrian, and Jeannot. **

***Loyalists: Mages who follow the Chantry's word as it's written. A possible example of a Loyalist would be the mage apprentice Keili, however cannot join a Fraternity until she has passed her Harrowing. **


End file.
